My All American May
by Twilight Smash
Summary: One shot, song fic to Carrie Underwood "All American Girl". Drew and Norman hearts belongs to one beautiful, perfect girl. Contains contestshipping in it. R&R please.


Disclaimer: **Ok I'm getting suck of disclaimers. I don't own Pokemon nor do I own the song "All-American Girl" by Carrie Underwood so get off my case.**

**AN: **Hello everyone this is Twilight Smash again with a new one shot. This will contain contestshipping in it so if you're not a fan of this ship then I suggest turning around now. This is only my second song fic so please don't be too harsh. Another warning, the story won't match up completely with the song because I'm trying to match it up with the pokemon world as much as I can.

**AN2: **This is dedicated to earlymorninglight12, Rockmistress95, and shortnsweet615 since they are the ones who inspired me to write a contest fic.

**

* * *

**

My All American May

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could talk fishing _

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Take his team to state_

Norman knew since the day he and Caroline met that she was the woman he wanted to married and have a family with.

So the day when she said yes to him after he proposed to her in that flower field with the beautifly flying around like angels was the happiest day of his life.

But nothing could top the day when Caroline told him that she was pregnant. Could see that little boy helping him training with him and leaving on his journey, then he could see him holding that trophy after winning the Hoenn League.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

All those dreams kept replaying in his mind when Caroline went in to labor and kept that smile on his face.

He was so happy to see his wife in perfect health when he was allowed to see her after the birth but a look of shock came on his face when the nurse came in with a little baby in a pink blanket.

The nurse placed her in his arm and that look on his face changed from shock to a look of pure joy and love.

_And now, he's wrapped around his finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect _

_All American Girl_

A five year old May waited patently for her father to finish his match so they could play.

Norman returned his slaking after wiping the floor with his opponent; a smile appeared on his face after returning his pokemon when he saw his little girl come running in.

He picked him up and swung her around the same joy and love appeared on his face like when she was born.

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was failing for the senior football star_

May was sitting on the bleachers watching the boys practice their combinations on the field with her eyes lying on one particular guy that was outshining the others.

Drew green hair was blowing softly in the wind while his green eyes were concentrating on his roselia on the battlefield to get ready for his combination.

After finishing he returned his roselia to his pokeball then looked up to the girl sitting on the bleachers and he just became awestruck by her.

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem _

_Tell me you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college _

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

Drew couldn't keep his mind on anything else, every thought he had went straight to May.

After a while he was messing up his combinations and missing his cues. Then he started skipping his practices just to see her.

His coach started to think that Drew had lost his mind, his father pulled him away one day and asked him why was he throwing his dreams to become a top coordinator away just for a girl.

_But now, he's wrapped around his finger_

_She's the center of his whole world _

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American_

Drew knew what his father was saying but didn't care anymore because he knew that his dream wasn't to become a top coordinator anymore his dream was May, all May.

After graduation Drew pulled May aside, got on his knee and proposed to her. His face broke out into a smile when she said yes knowing he had gotten his dream.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_

_And he said, honey you outta know_

Three years later May became pregnant and while sitting at dinner she asked Drew what he wanted the baby to be.

Drew got up and wrapped her in his arms May and told her that she should know that he would want it to be.

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

He lowered his head and whispered into her ear and told her that he wanted someone just like her, beautiful and perfect.

May smiled at what he said, then turned around and kissed him gently but with passion also.

9 months later their baby was born and Drew was so happy when he saw the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket knowing he had his little girl, their little girl.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world _

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American Girl_

May knew that their little girl had Drew around her finger the moment he saw her.

Drew looked at his little girl then at his beautiful wife and knew that his girls had him around their fingers but he didn't care all he knew was that he had his perfect girls with him.

_All American Girl_

* * *

Ok I think that came out alright, like always I could have done better but I did the best of my abilities considering that I'm not even big fan of contestshipping.

Good, Bad, Terrible, Wonderful, please review and tell me what you think but no flames I'm not fire proof.

Until next time ;)


End file.
